Memories Fade
by fms73
Summary: Fours years ago Naruto vanished. No one knew why, they searched for 3 years. Finally giving up they started to forget Naruto,everyone except for Sasuke that is. NaruSasu, Evil!Naru hope you like!-rated M for future Yaoi


Memories Fade

X-Can't-Break-Free-x

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters except for Phaila. She= JmineJ

Summary: Naruto was the one that left, not Sasuke. Who'd've thought Naru could be so cruel? Then again it's not his fault really, it's Konoha's. Evil/Dark!Naru, NaruSasu

"Speech" '_Thought_'

Prologue

Jumping from branch to branch Sasuke sighed. '_Stupid Dobe_,' he thought silently, '_Why'd__ you have to go and leave me all alone?_' He hadn't been able to get the Dobe out of his head since he'd left 4 years ago.

He heard small things about Naruto a lot during missions and around Konoha. Apparently he'd gone to train with Orochimaru shortly after he'd disappeared and once he'd learned all he could he killed the Snake Sannin and his right hand man Kabuto. A few months later reports of the Akatsuki dropping like flies had the entire Fire Country anxious.

No one would say so out loud but they knew it was Naruto's doing. Closing his eyes as he remembered when he'd first heard the news Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the thought.

Looking to the other members of his team he briefly looked them all over. First there was Sakura on his left. Since becoming the Hokage's student she'd become much more confident in her abilities, now trained in medicine she was a great asset to the team. She'd also matured quite a lot in the short 4 years since the Chuunin Exams. Now 16 years old she was already in Anbu along with Sasuke and the others in their group.

Next there was there was Hyuuga Neji on his right. Still the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan and now the boyfriend of Sakura he was much less annoying. Since the Chuunin Exams he'd stopped spewing so much crap about destiny and people never being able to change. Going out with Sakura had also helped Neji loosen up a little, even develop a sense of humor.

Behind him there was the ever obnoxious Inuzuka Kiba. The Dog boy hadn't changed a bit since they were twelve. Still holding a grudge against Sasuke fir beating him in the Exams he'd taken to sneering and refusing to talk to the Uchiha boy. Not that Sasuke cared, as long as Kiba did his job right Sasuke didn't mind if he didn't talk, he actually loved it.

Sasuke watched them quietly. Nothing in Konoha interested him anymore. He only went on the missions to help the people he had some regard for. Kakashi sensei had taught him pushing him to his limits. Now that is goal was gone, Naruto had killed Itachi himself, he'd turned into more of a loner than he used to be.

Giving a signal when he spotted a good place to setup camp he sat back and regarded the area as the others set up camp. Spacing out he didn't even notice when Sakura called out to him saying that there was some food waiting for him. Only looking up when she appeared right in front of his face he scowled and told her he wasn't hungry.

Happy that for once she'd decided not to argue he sat back and took first watch as the others went to sleep. Only dozing off for a moment he was rudely awakened by a boom and shake of the tree he was resting against before there was dust and smoke everywhere.

Springing into action he immediately looked for the threat and listened for any movement. Not being able to spot or hear anything he frowned. Where were the others? Had something happened to them?

He didn't have very much time to think before suddenly a blur of black and blonde was crashing into him. Stunned for a moment he soon found he was pinned to the ground by someone very strong. Trying to thrash at his attacker and get them off of him stopped after about 5 minutes. It was no use, whoever it was was insanely strong and certainly didn't want him getting up anytime soon.

Taking a deep breath as the smoke was finally clearing up he looked up at the person before paling.

"Well hello to you too Sasuke. It's been a long time."

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, it was really him. Uzumaki Naruto, his Dobe…

TBC…

Please review! This is my first story and i'd really appreciate some feedback and constructive criticism


End file.
